


Doggerel

by sharivan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharivan/pseuds/sharivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the gospel of Mary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggerel

_And Mary said, This land is mine_  
_I've driven 'cross it half my life_  
_Hunted evil, started fights_  
_Been the monster a few nights._

"What the hell is this?"

Ellen laughed. "You boys thought you were the only ones with a gospel?"


End file.
